Catboy Does It Again
January 26, 2018 |viewers = TBA |writer =Christian De Vita |director =Christian De Vita |previous = Night of the Cat |next = Terrible Two-Some}} "Catboy Does It Again" (also known as "Yoyo et le Rembobinateur" in French) is the second segment of the third Season 2 episode of PJ Masks. Romeo reveals his latest invention, the Rewind-O-Ray, which can put everything and everyone into reverse (though it has a glitch that it tends to pause whatever it's used on). When the PJ Masks try to stop him, Romeo simply rewinds them back to HQ every time they show up. Worse: Romeo intends to eventually rewind the PJ Masks to a time before they became heroes, once he manages to fix the glitch. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Robot The new space shuttle exhibit has opened up in the museum, and Connor, Amaya, and Greg have just finished exploring it. They are all really impressed by what they saw; Connor fantasizes about flying really fast, while Amaya and Greg share a laugh, knowing that Amaya herself knows what it is like to do that. Suddenly, the three kids notice something very strange in front of them. Everything is moving backwards - the people, the objects, and the animals - as if they are on rewind. A few seconds later, as the pigeons fly backwards, they stop right where they are. Curious to see what is going on, Connor walks up to the flock of pigeons and proceeds to touch one of them. Just then, the pigeons are unpaused and proceed to fly forward, as if nothing had happened to them. Confused on what had just happened in these moments, the kids decide to check it out. At headquarters, the PJ Masks go over to the PJ Picture Player to check out the rewind moments that happened at the museum. As they do that, the surveillance camera picks up Romeo's Lab by the museum. With this observance in mind, Catboy declares to take the Cat-Car and runs off. However, Owlette and Gekko do not follow along. Instead, they are still looking at the PJ Picture Player. According to Owlette, they need to see what Romeo is doing first before they decide on jumping in. Catboy comes back and decides to wait. After a few seconds pass by, though, Catboy gets impatient and declares that they should go now, and he takes off to the Cat-Car. Looking at each other, Owlette and Gekko just shrug at this and decide to join him. A few moments later, the PJ Masks pull up to the museum. Once they have parked by the side, they get out of the vehicle and run up to the bushes, crouching down in order to keep themselves hidden from Romeo and Robot. Meanwhile, Romeo is making some adjustments on one of his new inventions. When he finishes, he points it toward a flock of pigeons that are eating a couple of crumbs on the ground and activates it. The pigeons start flying backwards, but then they pause. Seeing how everything is still pausing, Romeo decides to fix his invention some more and hits it a couple of times. Once he reactivates it, the pigeons unpause and continue to fly backwards. Upon seeing this, the PJ Masks are surprised. They see that Romeo is the source of all the things rewinding, but they do not know the reason why. Just then, Romeo finishes making some more adjustments on his remote. Feeling that it is fixed, he decides to test it out on a cat. He begins to point the invention at it, until Catboy gasps in horror about what Romeo is doing and jumps out of the bushes, telling Romeo to stop, much to Owlette and Gekko's dismay. With Catboy out of the bushes, Romeo commands Robot to keep the PJ Masks away from him while he works on fixing the remote. Robot responds by throwing a couple of trash cans at them. At this point, Owlette and Gekko get out of the bushes. While Gekko hits the trash cans aside, Owlette and Catboy approach Robot. Robot tries to catch them, but they dodge his hands and go past him quickly; Owlette flies above him, while Catboy slides under him. Once Robot looks behind, Gekko comes up towards Robot, lifts him up with his Super Gekko Muscles, and spins him around. He then drops him, and Robot spins and rolls towards Romeo. Angered by this, Romeo hits his invention a couple of times, points it at the PJ Masks, and activates it. The PJ Masks, who are now running towards Romeo to stop him, are zapped, and they rewind back to the spot where they begin to jump out and pause. Now that the PJ Masks are paused, Romeo introduces his new invention to them. It is called the Rewind-O-Ray, and with it, he can rewind anything that he pleases. However, everything still keeps pausing because there is a glitch on the remote, so he is in the process of fixing it. Once completed, though, he can zap the PJ Masks to rewind back to the time when they are babies so they will not become the PJ Masks anymore. With them out of the way, he will be able to take over the world. Catboy is determined to stop him, but Romeo states that it will not happen if he ends up rewinding them. With that, he activates the invention after a few hits, and the PJ Masks rewind back to the Cat-Car and into their headquarters. Once they have stopped rewinding, Catboy becomes furious at what just happened and declares to go back to the museum and stop Romeo. Owlette and Gekko refuse to, though, since that was the reason why they have ended up back at HQ, and ask Catboy why he had jumped in, knowing that they should stick together. Catboy just explains that he had to stop Romeo from zapping the cat, and declares that they should go right now. Owlette and Gekko look at each other and sigh, but proceed to go with him. The PJ Masks return to the museum in the Cat-Car and jump out in front of Romeo and Robot. Romeo does not seem unfazed by their arrival, though, and Robot grabs Owlette and Gekko and places them in the trash. Catboy runs away from Robot, however, and runs towards Romeo to stop him. Owlette and Gekko yell at him to stop, but it is too late; before Catboy can initiate his Super Cat Speed, Romeo zaps him. He rewinds towards Owlette and Gekko, and the PJ Masks get stuck together. Once Romeo finishes hitting his remote, he activates the remote, and the PJ Masks rewind back to the Cat-Car and take off. As they return back to headquarters, he announces that it would be just a matter of time before his remote is rid of its glitch; then, he will be rid of the PJ Masks, and he can take over the world. Soon, the PJ Masks are back at headquarters. Catboy asks them if they could try again one more time, promising that they will stop him for good. Owlette answers that "rushing in has not helped," and that they should think of another plan to stop Romeo. Gekko agrees, adding in that they had never dealt with an invention like the Rewind-O-Ray before. Catboy pushes this off, unfortunately, because he claims that if Romeo fixes his invention before they can come up with a new plan, then it would be over for them. He then takes off again, and Owlette and Gekko join alongside him, sighing heavily. As the night goes on, the PJ Masks take off from headquarters in the Cat-Car and drive toward the museum. As soon as they arrive, they jump out and proceed to tackle Romeo and Robot. However, Romeo just casually hits his machine a couple of times and activates it on the PJ Masks. The PJ Masks are zapped, and rewind back to headquarters. Catboy does not accept defeat, though, and takes off again, while Owlette and Gekko look at each other in annoyance, but just go with him anyways. Soon, everything goes into a cycle. The PJ Masks arrive at the museum, get zapped by Romeo, and rewind back to HQ, and the cycle keeps repeating a few more times until the PJ Masks get dizzy from all the rewinding. Catboy states that they almost stopped Romeo that time, but Owlette says that this attempt was not even close. Gekko then tells Catboy that he is repeating the same thing over and over each time and that he should "slow down and think clearly." Catboy does not want to, because he only thinks with his legs since his main thing is speed. Not amused by this fact, Gekko comes up to him and points out that this is the main problem because Romeo keeps zapping them every time they barge in. Owlette agrees, and adds on that if they keep on doing this, and Romeo is able to fix his remote, then the PJ Masks will be finished for good. Giving this a thought, Catboy finally complies and asks if they have another plan. Fortunately, Gekko and Owlette do have one, and they start to tell him. With one transition from Catboy's cat symbol, Romeo is almost finished fixing his remote. With that in mind, he tells Robot to keep an eye out for the PJ Masks and make sure that they do not bother him. Robot complies and goes on the lookout. Soon enough, Robot spots Catboy arriving at the scene and warns Romeo. Romeo does not mind this, though, since it is only Catboy, and tells Robot to stop him. Catboy says that Robot will have to catch him first, and jumps on him with his Super Cat Jump. He lands on Robot and spins him around using his Super Cat Speed, making him dizzy. Once Robot falls down, Catboy jumps off and begins to leap towards Romeo. Unfortunately, he finishes making the adjustments on his invention and zaps Catboy, pausing him. Romeo starts laughing at this, asking Catboy how many times is he going to repeat his mistake over and over until he knows that his invention is unstoppable. That being said, Romeo is now finished with making the adjustments. Catboy sighs at this, and begins to accept his defeat. He starts to comment on how Romeo is really smart, and how he is the best out of all of the villains that the PJ Masks have fought throughout their missions. Surprised at Catboy's remarks, Romeo becomes amused at this. Robot agrees with what Catboy is saying, but asks Romeo if he should finish fixing the remote. Romeo just pushes this aside, and asks Catboy to continue on with his comments. However, a few comments later, he soon becomes suspicious because Catboy is talking more than usual, and the others are nowhere to be seen. With that being said, Gekko is on the top of the museum. While Catboy is busy complimenting Romeo, Gekko uses his Super Gekko Camouflage to scale down the building and crawl towards the trash cans. As soon as he arrives, he throws the trash up into the air, high enough for Owlette, who is hiding behind another building, to fly up to the trash and use her Super Owl Wings to blow the trash onto Romeo and Robot. The trash lands, and Gekko places a banana peel behind Romeo. Soon, when Romeo starts wondering where the trash came from, Gekko disables his Super Gekko Camouflage and scares Romeo. Romeo is startled by his appearance, and he steps back. Soon enough, he steps on the banana peel behind him and starts sliding around. Robot tries to save him, but he steps on another banana peel himself, and starts sliding along with him. After a few moments, Romeo falls down on the ground, and he throws the remote in the air. This enables it to zap Catboy to unpause him, and he uses his Super Cat Speed to speed to the invention. Robot tries to grab it, while Romeo runs for it, but Catboy is able to catch it in time and throw it towards Gekko. Gekko catches it and points it towards Romeo, who has stepped on another banana peel and is sliding around again. He zaps him, and Romeo is rewinded, right into a trash can that Catboy pushes out behind him. Romeo is then zapped back to normal, and wonders what had happened. Catboy explains that the PJ Masks came up with another plan to stop him by using his Rewind-O-Ray against him, and it worked. Romeo is angered by this, but says that they won this time. Gekko interrupts him, however, and activates the remote, saying that he wants to hear what he said again. Romeo is zapped, and he repeats his slipping on the banana peel and landing into the trash can, ending with the saying that the PJ Masks won this time. In response, Romeo quickly runs into his laboratory and drives off, with Robot in tow, stating that this is not the last time they will see him. Catboy agrees to this, and says that they will be prepared. With that, the PJ Masks exclaim their signature victory phrase. The next day, Connor catches Amaya and Greg at the museum. He asks what they are doing, to which they respond by walking backwards down the stairs. Connor is worried by what is happening at first, thinking that they are zapped again to be rewinded, until Greg reveals that he and Amaya are just kidding around. Connor laughs at this joke, and the three laugh together, ending the episode. *''This episode teaches that you shouldn't just leap into action or make the same mistakes more than once; think before you act.'' *Romeo introduces his Rewind-O-Ray. *The title of the episode can refer to both Romeo's invention, which causes the PJ Masks to relive the same moment over and over, and the fact that this isn't the first time Catboy has to learn not to rush things. *Romeo said "You win this time, PJ Masks!" twice. *This is the second time none of the PJ Masks say “It’s time to be a hero!” or “Time to be a hero!” **The first time none of the PJ Masks says either of those lines was in "Moonfizzle Balls". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Christian De Vita-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo